<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Almas gemelas by bfcure, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013374">Almas gemelas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure'>bfcure</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020'>fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Platonic Soulmates, Pre-Femslash, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Имя родственной души на запястье — не гарантия счастья и взаимной любви.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amelia Folch/Félix Lope de Vega y Carpio, Amelia Folch/Irene Larra, Amelia Folch/Jesús "Pacino" Méndez, Amelia Folch/Julián Martínez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Соулмейты</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Almas gemelas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Амелия помнит: имя родственной души появилось на запястье в тот день, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать. Тогда, понятное дело, она не обрадовалась. Ей хотелось учиться, путешествовать, совершить важное открытие, а вот замуж и детей не хотелось совсем.</p><p>Кроме того, Хулиан — не сказать чтоб редкое имя, и каждый раз гадать, родственная ли это душа или просто мальчишка-драчун, живущий по соседству, — Боже упаси.</p><p>В университете Амелии попадаются сразу два Хулиана. Один из них профессор, другой — студент, и особой разницы между ними она не видит. Она единственная девушка среди учеников, и оба Хулиана ведут себя высокомерно, почти грубо, потому что считают: место женщины у домашнего очага.</p><p>Амелия начинает приходить в отчаяние, когда в один прекрасный день всё в её жизни меняет поцелуй Ирене. Он пугает, потому что он первый, потому что от него сердце бьётся быстрее и становится жарко внутри. Но одновременно он в буквальном смысле открывает перед Амелией множество дверей и переворачивает её представления о родственных душах с ног на голову.</p><p>Двери в Министерстве времени ведут в прошлое, делая такое понятие, как смерть, весьма относительным. А родственные души, как выясняется, не гарантируют ни счастья, ни взаимной любви.</p><p>На запястье Хулиана Мартинеса имя его погибшей жены Майте. У Алонсо вдоль тыльной стороны ладони неровным почерком выведено «Елена», хотя его жену звали (зовут?) Бьянка и он до сих пор в неё безумно влюблён. У Ирене на месте имени шрам. На руке Пачино — имя Амелии.</p><p>Ей всё чаще кажется, что она вообще перестала что-либо понимать. Родственные души должны быть вместе, разве нет? Но Амелия и Хулиан лучшие друзья, а к Пачино она чувствует нежность и привязанность, не больше. Хотя она очень благодарна Хулиану за то, что он согласился притвориться её женихом. Когда родители день и ночь не достают тебя старой песней «тебе давно пора замуж, дорогая», жизнь обретает новые краски.</p><p>И всё же… Единственный мужчина, к которому Амелию тянет и при виде которого слабеют колени, — это Лопе де Вега, гениальный драматург и известный повеса. Правда есть одна проблема: Амелия не горит желанием объяснять Сальвадору (а родителям тем более), где и как она умудрилась подхватить срамную болезнь. Поэтому Амелия ограничивается беззастенчивым флиртом и скромными поцелуями в щёку.</p><p>Ночь с Пачино она проводит по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, ей любопытно, каково это — быть с влюблённым в неё мужчиной, раз уж Ирене она оттолкнула. В ней говорил страх, Ирене приняла его за отсутствие интереса, и, как выражаются в двадцатом веке, поезд ушёл. Во-вторых, ей хочется проверить, насколько односторонней может быть связь, характерная для родственных душ.</p><p>Пачино с ней нежен. Чего ещё желать для первого раза? Хорошо, что утром он уходит в своё время. Амелии он нравится, но исключительно как друг. Если бы он решил остаться, вышло бы неловко.</p><p>Хулиан возвращается, отправляется на Кубу, погибает. На похоронах Амелия едва держится на ногах. Но опять же: она оплакивает друга, а не возлюбленного.</p><p>Неделю спустя Амелия набирается смелости, останавливает Ирене по дороге в кабинет Сальвадора и спрашивает про шрам.</p><p>— Да, там было имя моей родственной души, — подтверждает Ирене. — Имя моего мужа. Я ненавидела этого человека больше всего на свете. И избавилась от напоминания о нём вскоре после того, как попала сюда.</p><p>— Но родственные души… Их так называют, потому что они любят друг друга… — неуверенно произносит Амелия.</p><p>Ирене усмехается.</p><p>— Знаешь анекдот? Человек попадает в рай и спрашивает у Бога: за что мне эта награда, я не совершил ничего героического. А Бог ему отвечает: помнишь, тогда-то и тогда-то ты поделился с соседкой сахаром? Я имею в виду, родственные души — это те, кому суждено встретиться и как-то изменить друг друга. Как тебя изменил Хулиан. Как ты сделала то же самое для Пачино. Родственные души — не обязательно про любовь и вместе навсегда. Я своего мужа терпеть не могла. Но если бы мы не встретились, я никогда не узнала бы о Министерстве и не пришла бы сюда работать. Понимаешь?</p><p>— То есть в итоге мы сами вершим свою судьбу? Меня устраивает.</p><p>Амелия тянется к Ирене и целует её. Внутри словно взрываются фейерверки, когда Ирене отвечает на поцелуй.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>